


Relaciones humanas

by imigueldiaz



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Prostitution
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imigueldiaz/pseuds/imigueldiaz
Summary: Esta es una historia personal mía que voy publicando en mi blog como escenas y he decidido publicar en AO3, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido para seguir aprendiendo :)





	1. Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una historia personal mía que voy publicando en mi blog como escenas y he decidido publicar en AO3, cualquier comentario constructivo es bienvenido para seguir aprendiendo :)

Cuando abrí la puerta, allí estaba Julia, con sus vaqueros sucios y empapados y un jersey negro dado de sí, agotada y silenciosa, esta vez con un labio hinchado y con sangre reseca en la costra. El pelo empapado y lacio por la lluvia incesante de aquel desapacible día de invierno. Llevaba, como siempre su gran bolso de lona impermeable con sus escasas pertenencias. Debió fijarse en mi mirada de hielo al ver el golpe en su cara, porque dijo suavemente:

—No es para tanto, madero —Sabía perfectamente que hacía años que tenía la baja permanente de mi puesto de inspector de la policía nacional, gajes del oficio por un balazo en un mal sitio.

—Ya sabes dónde está todo —La invité. Asintiendo con la cabeza, entró en mi casa y fue hacia el cuarto que yo reservaba únicamente para cuando, una vez al año de media, la vida la obligaba a aparecer, como me dijo una vez hace tiempo, su santuario.

Teníamos un acuerdo tácito: En mi casa no había alcohol, drogas o tabaco de ningún tipo y no debía haberlos, y a cambio yo respetaba su espacio, conversaba con ella y me unía a sus silencios. Sacando su copia de la llave del cuarto de su ajada bolsa, de la cual el original estaba en mi caja fuerte, la abrió y la cerró tras de sí.

Por mi parte, mientras ella dejaba sus cosas y se metía en la ducha, me puse a trastear en la cocina para preparar la cena que compartiríamos. Saqué de la nevera todo lo necesario para hacer un buen caldo nutritivo (fondo de carne, cebolla y multitud de verduras). También cogí un buen pedazo de lomo de salmón que hacía un par de días había marinado y ahumado. De postre tendría que valer un poco de helado en unas copas.

Mientras atendía a la sopa, corté el pescado en tiras de unos milímetros de grosor y las coloqué en una fuente alargada con un poco de ensalada. Cuando llevé todo a la mesa después de colocar cubiertos, platos y vasos, Julia salía por la puerta del cuarto con el pelo aún húmedo y uno de los pijamas de manga larga que tenía en el cuarto a su disposición. Estaba algo recuperada. Cenamos casi en silencio, como siempre y vi como su cara iba retomando el color y su cuerpo dejaba de tiritar.

Y ahora, venía lo mejor.

Entusiasmada como una niña se acercó rápidamente a su balda privada de vinilos. Cada vez que decidía irse, yo compraba un nuevo vinilo de música clásica y lo dejaba en el estante al lado del anterior, siempre cerrado y precintado hasta que volvía a aparecer, y ella lo cogía, se lo llevaba a mi butaca —que esos días era su butaca— lo abría con un suspiro de satisfacción, lo ponía en el plato y se tumbaba en el suelo a escucharlo con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa que iluminaba su cara.

No en vano, en 30 años de carrera Julia era la única prostituta que conocía que tenía la carrera de piano y estudios de composición. Esta vez era una grabación en vinilo de 180 gramos y libreto de 32 páginas de Rachmaninoff, uno de sus compositores preferidos según fui conociendo por ensayo y error.

Me tumbé cerca, dejándola espacio, y cerré los ojos. Si tenía suerte, ella me susurraba frases sobre lo que escuchaba y el propósito del autor. Esta vez, concentrado en la música escuche una suave risita y me dijo:

—Veinticinco años que nos conocemos y aún no sabes escuchar música, Manu. – Que me llamara Manu significaba que se encontraba como en casa, libre y relajada. Era su manera de agradecerme.

—No entiendo – reconocí sin saber de lo que me hablaba.

—La música se escucha con el cuerpo, no con los oídos, deja de pensar y siente.

—Estoy sintiendo —me enfurruñe como un niño. No se dignó a contestar, pero sentí su mirada burlona en mi cara.

—Llevo 6 meses limpia —me dijo con orgullo. Ya me había fijado que las señales de pinchazos de sus brazos apenas eran visibles y los síntomas de años de alcohol y tabaco eran menos acusados.

—Me alegro muchísimo Julia —Dije de corazón.

Esa noche pasé muchas horas despierto, intentando adivinar si Julia desaparecería a la mañana siguiente hasta que necesitará renovar su fe en la humanidad o sería capaz de permanecer unos días más conmigo.

No fue capaz.


	2. Manuel

Camino sola y medio aturdida por el dolor del labio, por las calles del centro de Madrid. La lluvia cae, incesante, como lleva haciendo los últimos quince días de este gélido invierno. El jersey apenas me protege del frío. He tenido que salir del hotel de forma precipitada antes de que ese animal despertase.

Por centésima vez compruebo que la cremallera de mi vieja bolsa de lona negra está bien cerrada y el agua no empapa mis escasas pertenencias. Cruzo por delante de un escaparate, de una tienda cerrada hace tiempo y echo una mirada inconsciente, buscando el ángulo correcto, para poder mirar si alguien me sigue, un hábito de muchos años deambulando por la calle.

Es una suerte que al menos estoy limpia y despejada, mi cerebro funciona con normalidad, sin el velo atrofiante y mortal de la droga y vivo cada día celebrándolo. El pequeño inconveniente de sentir el dolor punzante de mi labio hinchado, es cien mil veces mejor que el ir de un lado para otro con la mente vacía y una profunda sensación de soledad en mi interior, moviendo mi cuerpo como una marioneta, desconectada del mundo.

¿Esa es su silueta? ¿Me está siguiendo? La adrenalina del miedo me hace apretar aún más el paso y giro en varias esquinas, yendo en zigzag hacia mi santuario donde espero no encontrarme sola. La esquiva sombra que me seguía sigue adelante abriendo apresurada uno de los portales.

Me refugio diez minutos en la sombra de un portal cerrado, echando miradas a los dos lados de la calle por la que he venido, no recuerdo el nombre, pero no me hace falta. Podría recorrer estas calles con los ojos cerrados, tantos clientes en tantos años…

El portal huele a húmedo y rancio y provoca una corriente de aire gélido que se mete en mis huesos, como si tuviera frío acumulado en sus entrañas, pero no me importa demasiado y el repentino frío ayuda a disipar ligeramente el dolor de mi cara.

Compruebo con mi mano el bolsillo lateral, y un tacto metálico con borde aserrado me tranquiliza y alegra por partes iguales. Ahí está, no la he perdido y pronto estaré en el único sitio que me permite ser feliz de verdad.

Solo quedan un par de calles, pero la lluvia arrecia cada vez más fuerte. Dedico los minutos en el portal a pensar la mejor estrategia para mojarme lo menos posible, y me lanzo de nuevo a la calle, con un trote ligero, consumiendo mis últimas fuerzas del día, esperando pasar la tortura de los miles de agujas heladas clavándose en mi cuerpo lo antes posible.

Jadeante, diviso el portal entre la cortina de agua, con mis ojos enfocándolo apenas entre goterones de agua y el cansancio de la inoportuna carrera, estoy rehabilitada, pero mi cuerpo aun es débil, y celebro interiormente la capacidad de sentir, aunque sea la rapidez de mi agitada respiración y la velocidad de bombeo de mi corazón, luchando por mover mi alto y desgarbado cuerpo. Por fortuna —me digo irónicamente— ahora peso poca cosa.

El portal está entreabierto. Me evita tener que usar el desvencijado portero automático y entro como una exhalación lanzando un profundo suspiro de alivio. Con una mojigatería impropia de mi, me aparto el pelo de la cara intentando escurrirlo lo suficiente para no parecer una bayeta mojada, y coloco un poco mi jersey negro, hace largo tiempo dado de sí y que me cubre como un saco.

Toco el timbre, con el corazón a punto de salirse de mi pecho y, cuando abre, su tierna mirada de gigante sabio me cubre. Y, de repente, se vuelve de hielo mortal al ver la herida.

—No es para tanto, madero —le digo suavemente.


	3. El día siguiente

Como siempre que Julia se va de casa, el día siguiente es complicado, y esta vez no iba a ser menos. Después de una larga noche en duermevela, oí perfectamente de madrugada, cuando la luz empezaba tímidamente a clarear, como los suaves y silenciosos pasos de mi amiga recorrían mi pequeño hogar. Primero, el leve murmullo de agua corriendo en el baño adosado a la habitación de invitados, un leve frufrú de ropas moviéndose, el suave clic de la habitación al abrirse. Una portezuela cerrándose con un sonoro clac. Inaudibles suspiros indecisos, y finalmente la puerta cerrándose al salir.

Permanecí al menos un par de horas más en la cama, despierto, con los ojos bien abiertos, acostumbrándome a la suave llegada de la luz de un nuevo amanecer, reconociendo los patrones del monótono y rítmico golpear de la lluvia aún persistente y movida caprichosamente por el viento racheado. Oliendo la humedad limpia que traía la tormenta. Intentando no pensar.

Me levanté sin gana alguna, mi cuerpo anhelando la vuelta rápida a la rutina conocida, mi mente sumergida en su duelo y mi emoción revuelta, me aseé y vestí de manera mecánica. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba ya trasteando en la cocina, preparando un café fuerte para combatir el cansancio con cafeína, y mientras lo bebía casi quemándome la lengua terminé de fregar los cacharros que la víspera habíamos dejado en remojo. Tras una larga mirada apenada, pulsé el botón de marcha de la lavadora. Estaba seguro de que ella, como siempre, había seguido nuestra secreta rutina, recogiendo todo lo que había que limpiar de su cuarto, metiéndolo en la máquina y rellenando los cajones de detergente y suavizante.

Recogí el vinilo que habíamos disfrutado juntos, ella con una sonrisa radiante visible en todo su cuerpo, yo haciendo lo posible por seguirla. Lo metí en la funda de plástico rígida que reservaba para él y lo coloqué en la estantería, en el lado de los ya escuchados. El estante estaba ya casi lleno, pronto sería hora de hacer un intercambio a una balda mayor. Mientras me preguntaba qué demonios iba a comprar para la próxima vez que necesitara un puerto seguro en su dura vida, oí como la llave de la puerta giraba, no tuve ni que girarme para reconocer a mi socia.

—Buenos días, Ika.

Al no recibir respuesta durante unos segundos, me volví. Me miraba silenciosa y preocupada desde su posición junto a la puerta.

—¿Julia? —preguntó afirmando después con la cabeza—. Joder, Manu, lo siento.

Me encogí de hombros como única respuesta, no había mucho más que pudiera hacer.

—Odio cuando te hace esto, luego te me quedas hecho un trapo. Yo que te iba a hablar de Noelia…

—¿Laura? —corregí dubitativo de manera automática recordando la última relación de la que me había hablado con ojos brillantes y risueña no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—Eso fue hace un mes —me corrigió burlona e impaciente—, siéntate y te cuento. Sonreí tontamente, relajándome. Todo estaba bien.


End file.
